the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Renting at Redbox
Redbox is considered Blockbuster's modern successor. Redbox is a self serving kiosk where you're able to rent dvd's and videogames. There are thousands of redbox locations around the United States, and they all operate in virtually the exact same manner regardless of which one you go to. The Redbox kiosk is operated entirely by touchscreen. On the left-hand side of the screen, you'll see two large red buttons. "Rent Movies" and "Rent Games." For all intents and purposes this guide will be based on renting a movie. Click on "Rent Movies" where you'll be taken to Redbox's catalog of movies that are available for you to choose from. On the homepage, Redbox conveniently lists the newest movies that are available for renting. More movies can be viewed by tapping the grey arrow located on the far right of the screen. If you're looking for a particular genre of movie, you'll find grey tabs located on the top of the screen. You can filter through movies based on genres such as action, comedy, horror, etc. To find out more about a movie, you simply tap the picture of the movie cover where you can view details, ratings, and actors. Once you find a movie that you like and want to rent, select the red plus sign located on the bottom right of the movies title cover. If a movie title is faded, this means the movie is not available for renting and you'll have to either try at a later date, or go to another redbox and see if they have it there. At redbox, you're able to rent 5 movies at one time. When you have the movies selected, click on the checkout button which will take you to the payment page. Note: '''Redbox only accepts credit or debit cards. No cash. The screen will indicate when you can swipe your card. Swipe your card in a vertical motion. The next screen that will appear is a page where you enter in your credit card, or bank statement and billing address. Enter your zip code. Now your payment will be authorized. The final page is an OPTIONAL page where you're able to type in your email address. Unless you like spam emails, I highly suggest skipping this page. After this page, you'll finally receive your movies. Look to the automated slot on the right hand side and wait for your movie to come out. If you ordered more than one, the DVD's will come out one at a time. You have until 9:00 p.m. the '''next day to return your rented movie. If you fail to return the movie before 9:00 p.m., you will be charged for an additional day. You can also return your DVD at any Redbox location, it does not have to be returned from the same one in which it was rented. To return your DVD, locate the yellow button located on the bottom of the home screen. Tap return, then follow the instructions on the screen. There will be an instructional on the the side of the kiosk that shows you how to place the DVD into the return slot. Once returned, you're done! You can now walkaway or rent more movies.